Kanmorhan Vane
by thylacine67
Summary: Rated T in case. Rider Sir G'ladheon is on a visit to her father's mansion. She is killed and while she's dead, she meets her mother again, who tells her about who they really are. That knowledge opens new doors for Karigan, they're for the better.
1. Chapter 1: The Letters

**This was written pre-Blackveil and features the Eletian royal family, even Santanara, even though I think he may be dead now. Just don't mind that at all please. It's another KariganxZachary fanfic because I love them both as a couple. And for those who are reading my other work-in-progress **_**Life on the Run**_**, I'm still working on it, in fact, I hope to have the next chapter up within a week or so. Anyway, enjoy the new fanfic everyone.**

****All characters, settings, etc., except the few that I make up (you'll know their mine when you see them), belong to the **_**amazing **_**author, Kristen Britain****

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Letters<p>

It was another one of those nights where the King of Sacoridia just wanted to sit in his favorite chair with a goblet of wine and read a good book. But instead, he was stuck at yet another engagement ball for Lady Estora and himself. Hundreds of people were crowded into the great ball room of the castle, except for one. King Zachary still hadn't seen the one woman who would make this all worth it in the end. Karigan, his Karigan. He kept repeating to himself, _Maybe she just hasn't arrived yet._ But yet, that didn't make the night much better for him, not until she came.

Two pounding's of the staff meeting the floor sounded from the caller up at threshold of the ball room's grand doors. He called out for everyone to hear, "Rider Sir G'ladheon, Knight of the Realm, heiress of merchant clan, Clan G'ladheon." At that moment, the King Zachary truly saw true beauty. Karigan gracefully walked into the stifling hot ball room wearing the country's colors, black and white. It was a gown of course and one that hugged her slender, muscular curves well. The body of the gown, which was most of the dress, was black. And yet, white sleeves softly widened as they traveled down her arms. And, tying the gown together, was a snow white belt that wrapped around her waist to tie in the front of her instead of the back. Her long brown hair looked cut and was elegantly falling over her shoulders.

King Zachary's breath left him in that instant as soon as it laid eyes upon the woman who he _really_ loved.

"Oh Zachary look at Karigan, doesn't she just look extravagant!" Estora said beside him.

He thankfully had kept his king's mask in place and replied, "Yes."

And then Estora began pulling him toward Karigan, who was now shaking hands with a random lord, "Come, we haven't spoken to her in the longest time, things have been so busy."

"My lady, I don't think th―," King Zachary started, trying to avoid engaging in conversation with the woman that he loved.

"Rider Sir!" Estora called as she pulled the king behind her. He watched as both Karigan and the lord that she was conversing with turned at their future queen's call. Estora said to the lord, "We'd like a word alone with the knight my lord."

With a sincere smile, the lord bowed deeply to the king and his queen-to-be, "Of course." And then he turned back momentarily to Karigan, "It was nice talking with you Rider Sir G'ladheon." He took her hand into his and bowed to gently place a kiss to her knuckles, "Good night."

Heat, of fury, _or was it jealousy,_ rose aggressively up in the king as the lord's lips was pressed for too long on Karigan's knuckles. He cleared his throat and in effect, the lord snatched himself back up and bowed one more time to him and Estora before leaving. In the last moment, King Zachary noticed the red tinge that was coloring the lord's cheeks. Karigan took a deep breath and asked, "Too what do I owe the honor to have you in front of me?"

Estora looked confused for a moment, "We're your friends." And then she paused, "Are we?"

"I serve you both, therefore, no relationship beyond that should be prohibited," she said coldly, and then she curtseyed and said to both of them, "Congratulations to both of you." And then she walked off to be just one body of the crowd. Visibly hurt, Estora looked up at him and they locked gazes for a brief moment.

"She wasn't always like this," Estora said. "I don't remember her being this _distant_."

King Zachary looked around the room and quickly spotted Karigan walking toward one of the many balconies outside. And then he said to his future wife, "No, she wasn't. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it." At that he began the long journey toward the balcony.

* * *

><p>She had drawn the mere curtains closed, separating her from the rest of the partying. And then, once she was sure that no one could see her Karigan allowed the heartbreak to show. Coming tonight, she didn't expect both Lady Estora and King Zachary to approach her, wanting to start a friend-to-friend conversation. But Karigan couldn't let that happen, she was still hurt by the contract and that she allowed herself to fall for the king. How foolish it was! If only the broach would release her, or haven't called her in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. Or in the least, if the broach had released her maybe 3 months earlier, before the king confessed his feelings for her, it wouldn't have hurt as much.<p>

Her feet, quieted by formal woman's slippers, padded to the stone ledge and she looked out into the night. Here, she could at least compose herself to a point where she could emerge again and make her mandatory appearance to a few more lords and then she'd leave.

"Need a drink?" someone asked her, making her jump. She looked to her side and saw Fastion looking at her with two drinks in his hand.

"Fastion, Gods, I didn't even hear you come," Karigan said, pressing her hand to her heart to calm her racing heart.

"Well, I saw you come here and thought that I'd help you have a few minutes alone," Fastion said.

"How would I be alone when you're with me?" Karigan asked, taking one of the drinks with a slight smile. She took a sip and asked, "Shouldn't you be guarding King Zachary?"

"No. I have the day off today," he looked over at her, "But I bet you wish that _you_ were working right now, don't you."

Karigan glared at him before taking another drink, "You have no idea." They stood in silence for a moment.

"He still loves you, you know," Fastion mumbled.

Karigan looked at him, "Who?"

"King Zachary, I see him writing messages to you every night. Yet you've never replied," Fastion said.

Karigan didn't say anything for a moment. "I didn't know that he was sending messages to me," Karigan said, confused.

Fastion's eyebrows narrowed to a V, "He's given them to Captain Mapstone to give to you. She hasn't given them to you?"

"No, Captain Mapstone has never given me a message," Karigan replied, angered.

Fastion's mouth narrowed to a grim line, "Well, I'll be sure to tell him about that." He took another drink. Karigan looked away and also took a drink. Fastion looked her way again and said concerned, "You look tired Karigan. How long have you been here?"

"Not long at all," Karigan answered, running a hand through her hair, messing it slightly. "I've just had a long day, and going to these things just makes it much longer," she explained.

"Well, how many people have you spoken to?" Fastion asked.

"Just a group of 5 lords and their most eligible sons. If you catch my meaning," she answered, leaning forward to rest her elbow on the beautiful stone and lay her head in her hand.

"That should be enough for tonight," Fastion said stroaking her back comfortinly, "You've made your appearance, now you can go back and rest in your room."

Karigan nodded and straightened, "I think I'll do that Fastion, thank you. Good night."

As Karigan turned to leave, Fastion spun around and whispered, "Wait Karigan!" Karigan stopped and faced him again. Fastion glanced around them and secretly reached into his coat and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He whispered, "This is Zachary's latest message to you. He told me to give it to Captain Mapstone after the ball, but I think he would understand why I gave it to you personally. He told me to tell Laren that if you didn't reply within a week, he would stop writing the letters." He gave her the letter and Karigan took it with reluctant hands.

Karigan looked at the wax seal with the Hillander terrier, then looked back up at Fastion, "Thank you," she paused, "I need to be going now. Good night." Again, Karigan turned away from the festivities and walked toward the exit, intending to read the letter that night.

When Karigan quietly closed the door to her rooms behind her, she quickly took off the dress and put on her nightgown. She had placed Zachary's message on the small bedside table before she changed. And now, as she sat down in her bed, and picked it up again and slowly slid her finger under the seal. Karigan read the letter carefully.

_Karigan,_

_You have not responded to any of my missives. So this will be the last one if you don't reply. I still love you Karigan, and I always will. Even in these times when all seems lost between us, I still have hope that one day I will see you as my Queen and not Estora. _

_I do not regret what I said that night Karigan. I love you. I do not want to marry Lady Estora. To be honest, she is the last thing that Sacoridia needs right now. My people need a Queen who knows what is going on and has the bravery to face it. Like you have, my love. You have done and seen so much as you were a Green Rider. You have put your life at risk to save mine, and you have put it at risk to save our people. _

_If you give me a sign Karigan, I will fight to be your husband. No matter what it takes Karigan. I will find a way to cancel the engagement with Estora. All you need to do is give me a sign that you will be willing to be my wife, Queen, and mother of my children. I love you. _

_Zachary._

Karigan put the letter down on the bed at her side. What she read stunned her. All those things the he said were heartfelt and true. She now found it even harder _not _to go to him and agree to be his wife.

But she knew that she couldn't do that. She couldn't disrupt the peace that Sacoridia will have with the Eastern Lords backing Zachary. She couldn't give in to her ever present temptation.

In her frustration, Karigan bent down and cried. She cried because she knew that she had to keep it inside. Cried because her love was marrying another woman, Estora, her best friend and confident. Tears of frustration and sadness fell from her eyes.

She was overwhelmed by the temptation of her one true love, High King Zachary. She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>King Zachary scanned the balcony for his love. She had been on this balcony when he last saw her. But now, she wasn't there anymore, and Fastion had just left to go back out among the crowd.<p>

Laren Mapstone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Maybe you should think about retiring for the night your highness," she said.

Zachary nodded, "I will do so." Laren nodded and turned away as Zachary dismissed the remaining guests and left himself.

As Zachary walked down the many corridors of his castle, his mind always lingered on Karigan. He couldn't stop thinking about the Green Rider who has risked her life on several deadly occasions. It was that bravery that drew him to her so easily. His heart belonged to her; she held it in her hands.

On that night in the astronomy tower when she declined his gift, Zachary had stared into her eyes and saw that she loved him too. That he wasn't going crazy with the feelings that he was having. Though, like the stubborn Green Rider that she is, Karigan stayed true in her duties. But that night only made Zachary love her more than before.

Before long, Zachary entered his empty private chambers. He collapsed in one of the many plush chairs in the room and sighed. He hoped that Karigan would this time reply to his letter. Zachary wanted to talk to her so dreadfully. He frequently found her in his dreams as he slept at night. And then he would wake up that morning thinking that his love was lying beside him. But she always wasn't.

Zachary covered his eyes with his hands, praying to Aeryc that Karigan might just approach him the next day so they might talk about their situation. He prayed every night since the tombs incident five months ago. But he's never been heard.

Frustrated, Zachary stood back up and retreated to his bed chamber. He changed into something to sleep in and climbed into his bed. But right before he fell into unconscious sleep, Zachary heard rapping on his door. _Not happening,_ he thought as he threw the blankets back and got out of the bed. He opened his bed chamber door and found Fastion waiting for him. "What do you need Fastion?" he asked groggily.

Fastion bowed, "I'm sorry your highness, but I had a feeling that you should know what I heard during your engagement ball."

Zachary said, "Go on."

"I spoke with Rider Sir G'ladheon toward the end before she left. And inquired her about the missives that you sent her," Fastion started. "The reason why she hasn't replied is because she hadn't received them Sire."

"She wasn't given my letters?"

"No Sire. She wasn't given them," Fastion repeated.

Zachary drummed his index finger on the doorframe. Now he was in a worse mood than before. "Did you still have my most recent one?"

"Yes, I gave it to her personally," Fastion answered.

Zachary exhaled and felt a little better, "Okay, that's all that counts. Thank you Fastion for telling me about this matter." Fastion bowed again before walking out of the private chambers.

Before closing the door though, Zachary suddenly felt like something was wrong. This wasn't the first time he's felt like this however. He felt it during the days following the day that he told Karigan what had supposedly happened to Lord D'yer. Concerned, he quickly grabbed his longcoat and walked out of his bed chamber, and eventually out into the corridors leading to the Green Rider chambers.

He silently went through the halls of the castle. He looked in every direction around him to look for anyone. His Weapons were paces behind him. Before long, he walked into the Rider corridors and still found no one around. Without a sound, Zachary went down the hall to stop in front of Karigan's door. He put his ear to the door and heard faint crying inside.

Zachary's heart went into his mouth as he thought about what to do. He cautiously put his hand on the doorknob, but paused. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. He looked at his hidden Weapons and whispered, "Stay here." Zachary quietly knocked on Karigan's door and waited.

Karigan flinched when she heard someone knock on her door. As quietly as she could, she wiped her eyes and hid Zachary's letter under her pillow. She stood up from her bed and walked to the door. Noiselessly, she slowly opened the door to find Zachary on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all like it, because there's more to come, trust me. <strong>**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Canceling the Engagement

**Sorry guys that it took me so long to get a new chapter in. But I hope that you'll be pleased to know that the time wasn't well wasted on my end. I've gotten my first book, Rediscovery, published and it's available at Amazon and Barnes and Noble. And then I kept gettting sick with the cold because of the wacky winter weather we're having here (seriously, I'm talking 50's tomorrow and then it'll probably be in the twenties by the end of this week). So I'd like to thank you all for your patience; here's chapter 2 for you all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Canceling the Engagement

Karigan froze in the doorway. She stared at the man that she loved. In the quiet, he asked concernedly, "Are you alright?"

Unable to say anything, Karigan shook her head as she felt a tear fall. She took a step back from the door to let him in. When he did so, Karigan shut the door again. Karigan stood before the door and after a few moments she felt a soft touch on her arm. She looked up to see Zachary looking down on her. "What's wrong Karigan?" he asked.

Karigan debated within herself to tell him what she'd kept a secret for so long. Her heart told her to tell him. But her mind told her not to. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She started, "What you said in your letter; about you wanting me to be your Queen. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true Karigan," Zachary said. Karigan still debated within herself as they were silent for a moment.

She sighed, "Zachary, I've been keeping something from you for a long time. And I think it's time to tell you how I really feel about you. Zachary I love you. Ever since I first saw you I loved you. Your love for your people and Sacoridia just enticed me to you so easily." Karigan was surprised that that came out so effortlessly.

Zachary smiled and took her hand and then took a step closer to her, "I knew that you'd come around someday." Then he gently brushed his lips against hers, but it was all over within a second. Zachary still held her hand as he led her to her bed and sat her down on it. "In the morning, I'll talk to Lady Estora about canceling the engagement. But until then, we need to try to keep this between us," Zachary explained. Karigan nodded, still dazed from the kiss. Zachary caressed her face and Karigan closed her eyes, enjoying it. But before long, Zachary gave her one last kiss before taking a step back toward the door. Karigan watched as he stood at the door, "Good night Karigan," he said.

"Good night," Karigan replied. Zachary kindly smiled at her before disappearing through the door.

After Zachary left her room, Karigan lied down on her bed and pulled the letter back out of her pillow. Then she turned to lie on her side and put the letter back on the table. Soon after, she closed her eyes and was shortly asleep; her last thoughts were of Zachary.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zachary sat at his desk in his study waiting for someone to arrive. He leaned back in his chair and propped his chin in his hand. His other hand drummed the desk in front of him.<p>

His study door opened and revealed Lady Estora and her father Lord Coutre. Lord Coutre bowed before his King and Lady Estora curtsied. Zachary gestured to two chairs in front of his desk, "You may sit." Lord Coutre and Estora sat down and Zachary said, "Estora came to me a few days ago to speak about our engagement, Lord Coutre. I'll let her take it from here."

Estora turned to face her father in the chair and started, "Father, you told me about seven months ago that I was to marry. But I had no say in the matter. I understand that you want what's best for me, but I don't want to marry King Zachary." Hearing that Estora didn't give an actual consent to marry him, Zachary glared at Lord Coutre, waiting to hear more from the Lady. "I have in fact fallen in love with another. I have fallen for Lord Amberhill, King Zachary's cousin. Father, I want to cancel the engagement between King Zachary and I so I can be with Lord Amberhill," Estora said proudly.

Lord Coutre's facial features changed from one emotion to another. Zachary leaned forward on his desk and waited. "My lord, I hope that you are planning to be fair enough to your own daughter and are thinking through this. Not just keeping it in rage," Zachary said, making Estora look at him.

Lord Coutre looked away from his daughter to Zachary, "King Zachary, do you love my daughter?"

The question took Zachary off guard, but he kept his king's mask in place. Zachary glanced at a nervous Estora. "No, I do not love your daughter," Zachary finally answered.

"Then, who do you love your highness?" Lord Coutre asked. "Surely, you must know of a special person who you hope to see as your Queen," he added.

Zachary's temple twitched but he summoned a servant and whispered into her ear, "Go fetch a Green Foot and have him summon Rider Sir G'ladheon."

The servant bowed and walked off out of the study. "Would you like something to drink Lord Coutre or Lady Estora?" he asked.

"I would like you to answer my question," Lord Coutre said.

"You will see my answer if you are patient my Lord," Zachary snapped back at him. Lord Coutre leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms across his chest. They both glared at each other.

Before long, there was a knock on the door and without taking his eyes off of Lord Coutre, he said, "Enter."

Zachary heard the door open and then close. He looked up to see Karigan, standing staring at him confused. He motioned beside him and she reluctantly obeyed. They glanced at each other for a moment before looking upon the stunned faces of Lord Coutre and Lady Estora.

"Well, one of your Riders then Sire. I should have known you would be similar to our first High King of Sacoridia," Lord Coutre said.

"What does King Jonaeus have to do with it?" Zachary asked harshly.

Karigan cleared her throat which also lessened the tension between Zachary and Lord Coutre and she asked, "Not to be rude, but why am I here."

Zachary looked up at his love, "Lord Coutre was curious to know who Sacoridia's Queen would be if Estora was not." Karigan looked to have shifted her feet in nervousness. "Do you want to sit?" he asked concerned.

Karigan swallowed and said, "No I'm fine." Zachary summoned another servant to bring her a chair. He pulled it up beside him behind the desk and Karigan sat gratefully down. Zachary watched her for a moment more before he focused his attention on Lord Coutre again.

"Father, please, I don't want to marry King Zachary. And Rider Sir G'ladheon is my best friend, I don't want to take the man that she loves away from her like what happened to me," Estora pleaded. Estora glanced at Zachary and Karigan and saw shocked looks on their faces.

"What do you mean 'like what happened to me'?" Estora's father asked.

"Three years ago, I was in love with a commoner, Rider F'ryan Coblebay. He was the Rider that died and made Rider Sir G'ladheon deliver the message of the coup against King Zachary. That's what I mean. I had my love taken away, and I don't want that to happen to Karigan," Estora explained.

Zachary glanced at Karigan to see that she had a hand covering her eyes. Then Lord Coutre asked his daughter, "Did you ever act out on your love my daughter?"

"Yes, we did," Estora declared. Zachary heard Karigan groan beside him, this was not going well.

Lord Coutre stood up in rage but Zachary's Weapons appeared instantly to seat him again. "Let's all calm back down here and take a few minutes respite to get some fresh air," Zachary suggested.

"That is a great idea Sire," Karigan said. Lord Coutre grumbled before standing from his chair and walking out. Estora followed her father slowly, leaving Zachary and Karigan alone. "Smart move," Karigan said.

Zachary looked at her and smiled, "Thank you. Sorry for bringing you into this."

Karigan shrugged, "I was only a matter of time anyway. If I'm going to be your Queen, then I'll have to get used to it."

_I love you, so much,_ Zachary thought as he stared at her. Zachary smiled and took Karigan's hand in his, and then he stood up and suggested, "Why don't we take a couple of minutes."

"I'd love to," Karigan said with a smile.

Just as they were about to start toward the door, someone knocked on it. Zachary and Karigan immediately let each other's hands go and separated. "Enter," Zachary said.

A Green Foot entered the room with a message in his hand. "A message for Rider Sir G'ladheon from Corsa," the Green Foot said. He handed Karigan the message and then quickly left. Karigan looked at the message and then looked back at Zachary.

Zachary watched as his love hesitantly opened the message and read it. He watched as Karigan's features changed from nervous to upset. She looked back up at him and said, "I have to go back home."

He didn't want to press as too why, "Okay, when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, the message sounds like it's important," Karigan replied.

Zachary nodded, "How long do you think you'll need?"

"I don't know Zachary. I don't know for sure, what my father wants," Karigan said.

"You should go and pack up then. I'll come to your room in a little while to say goodbye," Zachary said. Karigan nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Karigan went through the castle's corridors and headed to her rooms in the Green Rider corridor. The message was still in her hand as she grew nearer. What she hadn't told Zachary earlier was of her father's intention to marry her off to Braymer Coyle. She had a strong feeling that that is why her father wanted her to come.<p>

As Karigan entered the Green Rider corridor, she thought more of the marriage that she didn't want to happen. One single tear fell from her eyes after she was in her rooms and started packing up. She stopped her packing to lean on her bed; more tears fell onto her hands and the bed. And then after that, her determined tears fell uncontrollably. Soon after, Karigan heard her door open and then close. She felt strong arms surround her. Karigan turned around in Zachary's arms and cried.

"What's wrong Karigan?" he asked.

"My father, he wants me to marry someone else," Karigan cried.

"Who?"

Karigan looked up at him and put her hand on his chest. "Do you remember that day five months ago when we ran into each other in the gardens. You were with Estora and I was with a boy. His name was Braymer Coyle. He was from Rhovanny. That's the boy who my father wants to marry me to," Karigan explained.

Zachary suddenly started to roar in laughter. Karigan looked at him oddly, wondering why he was laughing. After a while, Zachary wiped his eyes and calmed down, "I'm sorry Karigan, but that short twerp?"

Karigan smiled, "Yes, him. My father is interested in the trade that we would get from Rhovanny."

Zachary's smile faded and he gently caressed her face, "Well, if that's truly why your father wants you to do. Then I want you to try to come straight back here, if you can. Just run, no matter the consequences, I want you to run. Can you do that?"

Karigan nodded and looked up at him, "What if I can't run?"

"Then you'll need to tell your father about us," Zachary answered.

"Zachary, I don't want him to know about us. I don't know how he'll take it. My father wants the trade, that's all he thinks about. As far as I know, marrying you will not get any trade to my clan. If I told him that I loved you, he could be angry, but I don't know how angry," Karigan explained. Both Zachary and Karigan didn't know what to say.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fearful Arrival

Chapter 3: A Fearful Arrival

Karigan looked across the grassy plain at her childhood home. Fear raged through her as she thought of marrying someone else other than Zachary.

She kicked Condor into a gallop toward her home. As she approached, she saw people walk out and look at her. Karigan slowed Condor to a slow trot and then she saw a black carriage with matching black horses. She knew then why her father had asked her to come.

Karigan saw her father walk out with Braymer Coyle behind him. Her heart went into her mouth as she sat upon Condor on the gravel path. Her father stood beside Condor as Karigan dismounted. Stevic gave her a hug before letting her go again. "Kari, do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Karigan said harshly.

Stevic looked at her, "The marriage agreement between the G'ladheon and Coyle clans have been approved." Karigan's father reached behind him and grabbed Braymer's hand and then he grabbed hers. He brought their hands together so that Karigan's hand was being held by Braymer's hand.

Feeling like she was betraying Zachary, Karigan thrust her hand out of Braymer's grip and took a step back. She looked up at Condor, who looked back down at her. She had told him of what they would have to do if it came to this. Condor cocked his ear toward her. Karigan looked back down at her father. "No," she said as she took another step back.

"No?" Stevic asked.

Suddenly, Karigan jumped on Condor again and turned him in the opposite direction. She kicked him into a frantic gallop away from the house. She heard shouting from behind her and guessed that her father sent some guards after her. She looked behind her and saw mounted guards hot on her tail. When she looked ahead of her again, she found a thick area of trees ahead of her, too thick to get through. She looked to her sides and saw her father on her right and then more guards on her left. There was nowhere to go. She pulled up Condor. Then she jumped off of Condor and ran toward the tree line. Karigan plunged into trees and ran threw them.

It was tough going as Karigan dashed through the compact forest. She heard her father's shouting behind her. When she suddenly came to the Grandgent River, Karigan skidded to a stop right at the water line. Now Karigan had nowhere to go. In a last attempt to get away, Karigan drew her saber and turned around to face her father and the guards.

Stevic held his hands in front of him, palms toward her. "Now just calm down Kari, we can talk about this. Just, put down, your sword. There's no need to draw your sword about this."

Karigan still didn't put down her saber. "I'm not marrying Braymer," she said.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you have to now. The contract is signed and finalized," Stevic replied.

"I'm not marrying him!" Karigan shouted.

Stevic shook his head, "I'm sorry Kari." He ordered his men to capture her.

Despite her usual calmness in situations like this, Karigan panicked and shouted at her father, "Please, don't do this! I'm in love with someone else!"

Her father halted the guards, and then he came to kneel in front of her, grasping her arms despite her blade, "Kari, all I want is your happiness. Just tell me and I'll make it happen."

Tears leaked down Karigan's cheeks; she couldn't bring herself to tell her father. Surely he would understand, but to say that she was scared to was an understatement. She looked down and said only loud enough for him to hear, "I can't."

Karigan didn't dare to glance back up at her father but knew that there was sadness in his eyes. Then, she heard someone other than her father call, "Take her back to the house."

Stevic jumped away and Karigan regained herself just in time to see the guards charging her. Karigan went into the defense and attacked the guards. But even when she trained with Drent, she was overcome by them and was pinned to the ground. They took her saber as the others forced her to her feet. They tied her hands behind her back and led her away.

Not going back there, Karigan dug her heel into the nearest guard's foot and heard a sickening crunch followed by a scream. Next, another guard tried to contain her by holding her by the neck, but he made the mistake of getting his hand too close to her mouth. Karigan bit down hard on his hand to the point where she tasted coppery blood and didn't let go until she felt something hard hit her. Her eyesight dazed and blackened on the edges and then she toppled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Karigan didn't know how long she had been asleep. She woke up to be in her room back at her house. She looked around as much as she could before she felt pain on her head. Karigan reached up and felt gauze wrapped around her head. She took a deep breath and sat up in the bed. She threw her legs over her bed and stood up. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. She tried to turn it but it was locked.<p>

She sighed and walked back to her bed and sat down. She didn't know what was going on and why the door was locked. She was still in her Green Rider uniform and as she looked around, she saw a tray of food on the bedside table. Karigan went over to it and sniffed the wine and found that it had a sleeping powder in it. She decided to not eat any of the food on the tray.

After a while, Karigan heard the door lock click and the door opened. Braymer Coyle walked in and then closed the door again; it locked on the other side. Braymer crossed his arms over his chest. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't marry you," Karigan said. His lips narrowed into a grim line, he walked toward Karigan and struck her in the face. Karigan screeched and she felt the sting on her cheek. "No!" she screamed.

Braymer raged in anger and threw Karigan onto the bed. He punched her in her abdomen and spent wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing. Karigan felt the air leaving her and she fearfully realized that she couldn't bring new air in, then let her go and stormed out of the room without another word. He left Karigan on the bed, alone and beaten. Zachary flashed into her mind and tears fell. She lied on her side in a fetal position on her bed. Karigan cried into her pillow, for she knew now that she may not get out of this. She fought with all she had, but she may actually have to marry Braymer Coyle.

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't as long as I thought but I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
